Et ça me fait bander
by Tex-y
Summary: OS song-fic sur la chanson Ich tu dir weh de Rammstein. Certaines paroles de la chanson sont un peu dures.


**Cela faisait assez longtemps que j'avais commencé à l'écrire. Si vous en avait lu d'autres que j'ai écrit, c'est assez différent. Voir très différent.**

Nur für mich bist du am Leben

Tu ne vis que pour moi.

Tu es morte pour les autres. Ne plus parler, ne plus rire, ne plus penser. A peine bouges-tu de toi même. Tu n'es qu'un fantôme, les autres ne sont plus rien pour toi. Les vois-tu encore? Te rends-tu compte de leur existence? Sais-tu qu'ils sont là? Non, tu ne le sais plus. Et ça me fais bander.

Ich steck' dir Orden ins Gesicht

Je te cris des ordre à la face.

Tu ne fais rien sans que je ne te l'ordonne. Je régis chacun de tes mouvements. Chaque geste, chaque paroles, même tes pensées viennent de moi, de ma volonté. Je te gouverne, je suis ton maître. Tu n'as plus aucune volonté, tu n'es rien sans moi. Et ça me fais bander.

Du bist mir ganz und gar ergeben

Tu m'es totalement dévouée.

Je l'avoue ce ne fut pas facile. Tu avais du caractère au début. Mais j'ai réussi. Tu n'es plus remplie que de moi. Tu ne fais rien si ce n'est pour moi. Tu écoutes chacune de mes paroles avec adoration. Tu es mon esclave, tu m'appartiens. Je suis tout et tu n'es rien. Et ça me fait bander.

Du liebst mich denn ich lieb' dich nicht

Tu m'aimes mais je ne t'aime pas.

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de magie pour en arriver là. Il a suffit de te faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Je n'ai eu qu'à e séduire, qu'à te faire tomber dans mes bras. Mais tu n'es rien pour moi. Et tu le sais. Malgré cela, tu continues de tout faire pour moi. C'est tellement bien, crois-moi, c'est une des meilleures choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti de toutes ma vie. Et ça me fait bander.

Du blutest für mein Seelenheil

Tu saignes pour mon âme.

Tu voulais me sauver, sauver mon âme. Tu disais que tu ne pensais pas que j'étais le méchant dans l'histoire. Que penses-tu maintenant? Plus rien n'est-ce pas? Tu 'es battue pour mon salut. Tu as été blessée, tu as souffert. Tu 'es battues contre tes amis pour moi. Même si cela ne servait rien. Même si tu savais au fond que je ne faisais que te manipuler. Et ça me fait bander.

Ein kleiner Schnitt und du wirst geil

Une petite coupure et tu deviens géniale.

A peine l'un de nous est-il blessé que tu sors les crocs, les griffes. Et j'adore ça. J'adore cette preuve de mon pouvoir sur toi. Tu n'es rien et je suis tout. Toi que l'on disait si intelligente. Et tu le sais, et tu ne fais rien contre. Et ça me fait bander.

Der Körper schon total entstellt

Ton corps complètement tordu.

Ton corps est complètement brisé. Grâce à moi. Je t'ai brisé. Ton corps est à moi. Tout comme ton âme. Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. J'ai brisé tes os un par un. Je t'ai fait subir les pires sorts que je connaisse. Tu es tordue, défigurée. Mais tu es toujours belle pour moi. Je te désire toujours autant. Autant que je désire te faire souffrir. Tu es mienne. Et ça me fait bander.

Egal - erlaubt ist was gefällt

Peu importe, ce qui plaît est autorisé.

Moi, je t'aime comme tu es. Comme je t'ai faite. Comme je t'ai transformé. Rien ne me plait plus que ton corps trop maigre. Ton corps qui a trop souffert. Tu es à moi. Je t'ai créé. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher. Tu me plait. Je fait ce que je veux de toi. Et ça me fait bander.

Ich Tu Dir Weh

Je te fais mal  
Tut mir nicht leid

Et n'en suis pas désolé.  
Das tut dir gut

Cela te fait du bien.  
Hört wie es schreit

Entend les cris.

Et tu cris encore plus fort. Mais au font tu aimes ça, je le sais. Tu le sais. Alors je ne suis pas désolé de te faire souffrir. Puisque nous y trouvons tous les deux du plaisir. Tu ferais tout pour moi. Tu aimes que je te prête mon attention. Même si c'est pour te faire souffrir. Et moi j'aime te faire souffrir. Alors tu continues de crier de plus en plus fort.

Bei dir hab ich die Wahl der Qual

Avec toi j'ai le choix du tourment.

Je peux te faire subir ce que je veux, tu ne diras rien. Tu continueras de m'aimer. Et crois moi mon cœur, je trouve ça merveilleux. Tu m'aimes n'es-ce pas. Dis le moi. Murmure le moi. Que je te torture encore, que je te fasse souffrir encore. Parce que ça me fait bander.

Stacheldraht im Harnkanal

Fil de barbelé dans les voies urinaires.  
Leg' dein Fleisch in Salz und Eiter

Allonge ta chair dans le sel et le pus.

Les pires tortures, n'est-ce pas mon amour? Et tu restes juste là, allongée dans cette cellule. Dans le sel qui t'empêche de cicatriser, dans le pus de tes infections. Jusqu'à ce que je viennes te chercher pour profiter encore de ton magnifique corps, parce que tu me fais bander.

Erst stirbst du doch dann lebst du weiter

Au début tu meurs puis tu continues de vivre.

Tu meurs à chaque coups que je te donnes, pour revivre à chaque mensonge. Oh, tu le sais que je te ment mais peu t'importe. Tant que je fais attention à toi. Peu t'importe de mourir un peu chaque jour. Tant que je suis là à te mentir. Tu es tellement soumise. Et ça me fait bander.

Bisse, Tritte, harte Schläge

Morsures, coups de pieds et coups violents  
Nageln, Zangen, Stumpfe Säge

Clous, pinces et scie.

Que je te frappes avec mes mains ou mes pieds, ou simplement avec d'autres outils, tu t'en fous. Au fond tu ne sens plus rien. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici? Rappelle le moi. Murmure le moi. Cris le moi. Trois ans n'est-ce pas? Et ça me fait bander.

Wünsch' dir was ich sag' nicht nein

Souhaites quelque chose je ne dis pas non.  
Und führ' dir Nagetiere ein

Et t'amènes un rongeur.

Je ne te dis jamais non. Mais ne te donnes jamais ce que tu désires. A part mon corps. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Et pourtant. J'aime t'amener ce que tu hais. Ce que tu crains. Tu es tellement bonne dans ses moments là. Tellement sexy. Et ça me fait bander.

Ich Tu Dir Weh

Je te fais mal  
Tut mir nicht leid

Et n'en suis pas désolé.  
Das tut dir gut

Cela te fait du bien.  
Hört wie es schreit

Entend les cris.

Et tu cris encore plus fort. Mais au font tu aimes ça, je le sais. Tu le sais. Alors je ne suis pas désolé de te faire souffrir. Puisque nous y trouvons tous les deux du plaisir. Tu ferais tout pour moi. Tu aimes que je te prête mon attention. Même si c'est pour te faire souffrir. Et moi j'aime te faire souffrir. Alors tu continues de crier de plus en plus fort.

Ich Tu Dir Weh

Je te fais mal  
Tut mir nicht leid

Et n'en suis pas désolé.  
Das tut dir gut

Cela te fait du bien.  
Hört wie es schreit

Entend les cris.

Et tu cris encore plus fort. Mais au font tu aimes ça, je le sais. Tu le sais. Alors je ne suis pas désolé de te faire souffrir. Puisque nous y trouvons tous les deux du plaisir. Tu ferais tout pour moi. Tu aimes que je te prête mon attention. Même si c'est pour te faire souffrir. Et moi j'aime te faire souffrir. Alors tu continues de crier de plus en plus fort.

Du bist das Schiff ich der Kapitän

Tu es le bateau, moi le capitaine.  
Wohin soll denn die Reise gehn'

Où nous conduit le voyage.  
Ich seh' im Spiegel dein Gesicht

Je vois ton visage dans le miroir.  
Du liebst mich denn ich lieb' dich nicht

Tu m'aimes mais je ne t'aime pas.

Je te mène où je le désire. Je nous mène où je le veux. Je décide de tout. Je vois ton visage derrière le mien, chaque fois que je me retourne, chaque fois que je regarde dans un miroir. Tu me suis partout car tu m'aimes. Même si je ne t'aime pas. Et ça me fait bander.

Ich Tu Dir Weh

Je te fais mal  
Tut mir nicht leid

Et n'en suis pas désolé.  
Das tut dir gut

Cela te fait du bien.  
Hört wie es schreit

Entend les cris.

Et tu cris encore plus fort. Mais au font tu aimes ça, je le sais. Tu le sais. Alors je ne suis pas désolé de te faire souffrir. Puisque nous y trouvons tous les deux du plaisir. Tu ferais tout pour moi. Tu aimes que je te prête mon attention. Même si c'est pour te faire souffrir. Et moi j'aime te faire souffrir. Alors tu continues de crier de plus en plus fort.

Ich Tu Dir Weh

Je te fais mal  
Tut mir nicht leid

Et n'en suis pas désolé.  
Das tut dir gut

Cela te fait du bien.  
Hört wie es schreit

Entend les cris.

Et tu cris encore plus fort. Mais au font tu aimes ça, je le sais. Tu le sais. Alors je ne suis pas désolé de te faire souffrir. Puisque nous y trouvons tous les deux du plaisir. Tu ferais tout pour moi. Tu aimes que je te prête mon attention. Même si c'est pour te faire souffrir. Et moi j'aime te faire souffrir. Alors tu continues de crier de plus en plus fort.

Ich Tu Dir Weh

Je te fais mal  
Tut mir nicht leid

Et n'en suis pas désolé.  
Das tut dir gut

Cela te fait du bien.  
Hört wie es schreit

Entend les cris.

Et tu cris encore plus fort. Mais au font tu aimes ça, je le sais. Tu le sais. Alors je ne suis pas désolé de te faire souffrir. Puisque nous y trouvons tous les deux du plaisir. Tu ferais tout pour moi. Tu aimes que je te prête mon attention. Même si c'est pour te faire souffrir. Et moi j'aime te faire souffrir. Alors tu continues de crier de plus en plus fort.

**Voilà. C'est vraiment pas comme les autres que j'ai déjà écrit. Donc si je pouvais avoir un avis s'il vous plaît.**


End file.
